sniper_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rank
this is the rank page to where you get to know what some of the ranks are for. the special ranks are for the cycle of this clan to make it fun. for example your a sniper elite rank because only sniper elites can take the challenge. If you take the challenge against the specs you better be ready because the specs have gotten serious training from me. If you win you get to take there place as a special rank. However, if he/she beats you, you would have to wait 24 hours until you can take it again. Now your ranks are there so you could get better training from me. The more you rank up, the more you get better training. The only way for you to rank up in this clan is to actually kill what targets I pick in a certain way that I ask you to. The Ranks that I will tell you about now is going to be a identification to who you are: PRIVATE: they are the beginners, the get only a small amount of training from me. CORPRAL: you are now a some what a rookie, they get better training than private. SERGEANT: you are now a cruel solider that at least passed the weak training, you get somewhat strong training. SERGEANT FIRST CLASS: you are now a tough person to deal with. I will train you on how to assault as a sniper. SCOUT: you are now a stealth/spotting sniper, you now get stealth and sight training, of course with more of a marksman training with it. SNIPER: you are now a marksman and you the ability to use stealth, close combat, or distance marksman, you now get great training from me. SCOUT SNIPER: you are now a scout and a sniper combined, your training will please you. SNIPER ELITE: congratulations you can now have great training from me to defeat the special ranks, your training is a great deal. Now for the Special ranks we Have: Distance Warriors: they have incredible marksmanship from the distance, you can get distance training from me. Stealth Warriors: they often use suppressors to stay quiet in the Battlefield, they can have my stealth abilities training. Ghosts: They have mastered the Battlefield and have cold blood, they can have my best training that I could give them. marksman: a team of the best accuracy. Has good accuracy score. And finally my rank that no one could take: Sniper Ghost Warrior: Drawfire141 now leads the clan his rank is true because of all the things he can do. he earned it by getting a 42 kill streak in Battlefield 3.r There are clan wars and maybe some day I will need help from only the best members out of the 3 special ranks. Thank you for looking into this wiki and god bless you. The only way I can test you. For the special ranks and/or sniper elite Rank is in Sniper Ghost Warrior 3, BF4, BF1, Ghost Recon wildlands, Sniper Elite , or MW Remastered.